


the way out is through

by direSin



Series: witcher screenshot fics [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direSin/pseuds/direSin
Summary: Vizima, after Geralt’s reunion with Yennefer doesn’t quite go the way he’d hoped. When she steps through the portal he follows her.





	the way out is through

“Geralt,” she said over her shoulder. “I thought we’ve agreed. “ **  
**

He gave her his most belly-up look. “I don’t want to leave it like this, Yen. We haven’t seen each other in two years. I’ve missed you.”

“Really.” She folded her arms in front of her. “Were you missing me while fucking our dear darling Triss or only in between the rounds?” He drew in a breath to speak and she cut him off with a gesture. “Yes, I know. You’d forgotten. It wasn’t your fault. You’d have never done it otherwise.”

“I wouldn’t,” he said, so fiercely he surprised himself.

“Of course not. You never have, after all.” She shook her head, turning her face away from his eyes. “I don’t wish to talk about it, Geralt.”

“I do.” When he opened his mouth again his medallion jolted against his chest. “Yen, come on. What’s the point? You won’t hurt me. You know it and I know it.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. Lightning began to crackle in her palm, white-blue-white, twining around her fingers like a living thing.

“You always did have a flair for the dramatic,” he said, taking a step toward her. There was no avoiding the fight one way or another; he had nothing to lose.

Her smile had sharp edges in it. “By all means do come closer. I wonder how those super-reflexes of yours should fare if I shove a lightning bolt straight up your ass.”

“You hate me that much?” She didn’t answer, just watched him with narrowed eyes as he came to a stop. “But you love me a little bit too, no?”  

Her mouth twisted. “No,” she said, “I really just hate you,” and flung her magic at him.

He sidestepped it and the lightning ball left a scorch-mark on the floor before it dissipated, a flurry of sparks dying slowly away. Frowning he eyed the blackened marble. She wasn’t kidding around. A second one flew at him and as he ducked it he saw another forming in her palm. She’d gotten a lot faster at it.

“Yen,” he called out, “you’ve made your point, don’t you think? Enough’s enough.”

“I’ve warned you,” she said. Her next throw nearly singed the ends of his hair.

She could lob those things at him forever. She was damn strong; she wouldn’t run out of power any time soon. He had no intention of leaving and he couldn’t hurt her but taking lightning to the face wasn’t on the list of things he wanted to do.

He could try to  _Axii_ her but that was the last resort because she’d never forgive him for it.

He caught her by surprise, leaping across the room and shoving her over, not particularly caring how he bruised her as she went down. She thrashed under him like a woman possessed, panting with the effort, bucking so violently she almost threw him off despite twice the body weight he had on her. He thought faintly that it was a blessing she had no martial training - and just as he did she damn well tackled him and flipped him, so that he grunted when he landed on his back.

While he was trying to wrap his head around it she straddled him, jabbing his ribs with her knees. He caught her hands and held them against her sides, then thought about it and pulled her arms up behind her back, locking her in place. She went still, trapped with her face pressed against his chest.

“Not quitting on me, are you?” he asked when a few moments passed and she hadn’t moved.

“Oh, I’ll carry on,” she said, muffled. “Let me get my breath back.”

“Sure,” he said. “But since we’re talking a break, where the hell did that tackle-and-flip move come from?”

“I ought to thank Emhyr for forcing basic combat training on me,” she said after a pause.

“You should. It was great.”

“You can let go of me now, you know.”

“Are you going to throw magic at me again?”

“Are you going to say things to me again?” She tried pulling against his grip but he knew better than to let her loose just yet. “This isn’t comfortable in the least,” she complained.

“You telling me? I’m the one squashed against the floor.”

“What if i have to pee?”

“Then it’s your bladder versus my back.”

“That’s hardly a contest. You bed down on rocks for a living.” He could feel her muscles straining as she tried vainly to free herself again. “Geralt, let me up. I mean it.”

“Not until you promise you won’t try to kill me again.”

She snorted, a warm puff of air against his chest. “Had I been trying to kill you you’d’ve been dead. You don’t think my aim’s that awful, do you?”

“All right. Promise me you won’t  - “

“I’ll do no such thing.”

“Well, then. As you say, my back can take it for a bit.”

“Suit yourself,” she said and shifted, grinding down on him.

“Fuck,” he said, immediately breathless. “Yen, that’s low.”

“How’s your back now, Geralt?” She rolled her hips against him again.

“My back,” he grated, “isn’t the problem.”

“I am aware, seeing as your problem is poking me in the ass.”

“Nothing is poking you in the ass unless it’s my belt buckle.”

“Then you won’t mind if I do this, will you?” She turned her head and bit his nipple through the tunic. He couldn’t keep from making noise; he could feel the heat of her through the layers of cloth and his hips rose up to meet it before he could do a damn thing about it. She laughed, short and a little mean. “You wish to come in your trousers, Geralt? Like a village boy dry-humping his first tavern wench?”

“Rather not,” he said through his teeth.

“Then let. Me. Go.”

“Fine,” he said, releasing her. “You win.”

She pushed herself off his chest. “You’re too easy,” she said, looking down at him. Then she leaned forward, clasping his wrists, and held them down as she kissed him.


End file.
